Kevin Nash
Return(2011-2012) Raw and feud with Triple H After leaving TNA, Nash would return to WWE dubbed as Disel for the first time since 1996, signed to a 6 year Legands contract. Nash would make an appearnce on Live TV attacking Co-WWE Champions Jim Logan and CM Punk and would allow Creed to steal the Undisputed WWE Championship. The following (TNA'')Impact (TNA has been purcahsed by WWE) CM Punk would berate Nash and demand to know why he had attacked him. Nash would answer with a ''Jackknife Powerbomb. Turning him heel. He would then have an argument with long-time friend and COO Triple H resulting in his(kayfabe) firing. Nash would "return" to WWE attacking Punk and Triple H, blaming Punk for his firing. Nash wouldnt be seen on WWE TV until October when he returned in a backstage segment attacking Punk who would again be battling Jim Logan over the vacant WWE Championship. Kevin would have his ''first ''singles match in WWE since 2003 losing to Triple H, after a distraction from CM Punk. ECW and on-screen authority figure(2012 ) Nash announced he would be working on the ECW Revival Show. On his first apperance as a face, he was attacked by Michael Powers and the ECN(Extreme Championship Nexus)After two weeks of attacks, it was announced by WWE Board of Directors represenative that Kevin Nash was made on-screen authority figure as the (on-screen) Commissioner, his first act was annoucing that between Over The Limit and Bragging Rights, there would be an ECW stand-alone PPV entitled "One Night Stand" where the main event would be a "Classic" ECW Extreme Rules Match. Following a several week feud, Tiffany, Dreamedr and Nash all convined to annoucne at WrestleMania, an 8 man elimination tag team match between Nash, Stone Cold, Hogan and Shawn Micheals against Micheal Powers, Heath Slater, Micheal Tarver and Skip Sheffield. Disel(2012) After WrestleMania, Nash re-branded as '''Disel '''again competed during the WWE Draft. Although his booking power was mentioned on screen, he seems to have taken up full time wrestling again. In April 2012, it was annoucned Kevin Nash had been released from his WWE Contract It was however announced WWE signed him to a new one year Legends contract.. He would have a big ECW contract signing,and he would sign it, and be Ziggler's next opponent.At a WWE Live Event, during a match with Randy Orton, Nash suffered a minor injury after taking an RKO to the ropes. He has since returned to in-ring action. In June 2012, Nash turned heel once again joining the HELL Stable.In July, WWE announced Nash had returned to being a booker for WWE. In October 2012, CM Punk inducted Nash into the Wolfpack. While a member of the Wolfpack, Nash acted as a mentor to CM Punk, alongside with Paul Heyman. On October 8 2012 edition of Raw, Nash lost to Jacob Cass. WCW Revival (2014-Present) It was announced on WWE.com that Nash would return to action on the new WCW Revival brand. Nash attacked WCW Revival GM, Shane McMahon demanding to be named Assistant GM of WCW Revival, turning Heel in the process. Category:Legand Category:WCW Superstar Category:Heel